Heroes and Lovers
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Tatsumaki decides she feels bad for treating Saitama like shit, so she asks him out on a date with the intent of having it as an apology, she didn't know that it would that night that he would change her life.
1. Chapter 1: First Date

Saitama stirred around the noodles in his boiling pot tiredly, he woke up around 11:30 AM and was still a little drowsy. He decided to just straight up skip breakfast and make himself some lunch since it was almost noon anyway. He woke up to full alert pretty fast however, he had an odd feeling about... nothing, he felt something would happen, but unsure of what.

Then her turned when he heard a knock at the door. Genos answered it, and all he could see was Tatsumaki's green hair. He nearly face palmed himself, he was in worry and anticipation over that?

"Come in." Saitama called, relaxing back to a calmer state.

"Would you like tea?" Genos offered.

"Yes, I would." She responded. Saitama sighed, she was fairly rude and had no problem showing her distaste. It didn't bother him at all, it just made him curious why she had brought herself around him slightly more if she openly despised him.

Saitama put his udon in a bowl and sat across from her as she sipped.

"What brings you here this morning?" Saitama asked.

"I've realized to myself I've been quite an asshole to people, so I'm bringing myself around more in a... more positive way." She said, but Saitama could immediately tell that she was both lying and forcing herself to speak so proper, it piqued his interest slightly.

"Genos, can you deal with the dishes please?" Saitama asked, intending to have a slightly more in depth conversation with the woman.

As Genos left to do as told, Saitama leaned forward slightly.

"Wanna be honest now?" He asked.

"What do you think of me Baldy?" She asked with a stern look.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question damn it." She responded sharply

"Wouldn't hurt to call me by my name?" He replied.

She stopped, she had called him every insult, but she hadn't even taken the time to learn his name.

"What would that be then?" She asked, slightly embarrassed she had to ask.

"Saitama."

"Ok, Saitama, what do you think of me personally?" She asked

"Well, you can be quite annoying sometimes, but you're pretty strong and even though you're hot blooded normally, you're level headed in battle, so for the most part, I respect you." He simply responded, Saitama was familiar being blunt with his answers, and had no problem getting straight to the point.

She seemed slightly irritated at first, then calm.

"Thank you, that means a lot that you aren't afraid of me, to be able to voice you're opinion." She said suddenly, her voice more full of emotion than he had ever seen in the small woman.

"Well, you wanted my opinion." He said.

"Oh shut up bal- Saitama." She said returning to her usual Tsundere self.

"What even brought this on? When have you ever cared what I think? Did someone say something?" He asked.

She nodded, "yes, actually, my sister fuubuki pointed out to me that I'm quite cold and rude to everyone, and that everyone is either too afraid of me, or hates me too much to say anything to me." She said, getting upset again. "I can't help it Saitama, I've been that way for a long time, I... don't know how to change it, so I wanted to ask someone who can both put up with me and is not in fear of me either." She said, emotion filling her voice again.

He was surprised by the woman, he had never seen her so open with anyone in the two months they've known each other as heroes, she clearly needed to vent.

"Well then, are you here to ask my help?" He asked

"Y-Yes, I... want to know how to be around someone who isn't afraid of me and doesn't hate me, so... c-could we... maybe go for dinner? To you know... g-get some experience so I can maybe change myself." She asked suddenly looking up at him with determined and both slightly scared eyes.

"You do realize you just low key asked me on a date right?" He said, being blunt as usual.

"YES I realize that dumbass, answer the damn question your robot boyfriend gets all protective of you on me again." She said, slightly ticked off.

"He's not my boyfriend, I'm not into dudes. Sure, when will be going out?" He responded.

Her eyes widened.

"R-Really!?" She asked.

"Yeah, its to help out right?" He said

She shook her head a little, almost snapping herself back to her usual state, "right, all just to help me deal with people." She said, sipping he last of her tea before standing up again.

"Here's my address, pick me up tonight, 8:30." She said handing him a slip of paper.

"Ok" he said taking the paper and sticking it into his pocket.

Genos walked in, with a couple plates of food.

"Oh, you're not staying? I made this for you two cause I thought you would stay." He said looking at Saitama and her.

"I guess I could stay a little longer if that's the case..." she said.

So the two sat and ate for a little while as Genos went to work cleaning the apartment.

"Crap! This will never wash out!" Saitama said irritated.

She turned to see him with a fresh sauce stain on his white t-shirt, he was right, it would never wash out of white.

She smirked, and turned back to her plate, taking another bite.

"Nothing for it I guess." He said.

She turned again, when she saw him her eyes shot wide open and she dropped her fork. Saitama stood up and took his shirt off.

She had seen the man fight, she knew he was strong, but his body... she had never been attracted to any man before, but she felt her heart nearly stop at the sight of him.

She scolded herself, he only took his shirt off! Why was she getting so excited!?

He walked into his room and came back out fully dressed this time, in his 'oppai' hoodie and blue jeans.

She had barely calmed her heart down when he came back in the room, she felt attracted to him, she immediately thrusted the thought from her mind. She couldn't be attracted to him! She was only going on that date as practice!

She was lying to herself when she thought those things and she knew it, she LIKED to think it was JUST practice, but when he was sweet to her... he tolerated her... he wasn't afraid of her... her attraction to him... she knew to herself that she liked this man, whether she liked it or not.

"Hey, you okay over there? You sick?" He asked her, he saw her red cheeks and thought she might be getting a fever.

"N-No! I'm fine." She said, finishing her food. She stood up and began to walk out the door before turning, "thank you for the tea and meal... Saitama." She said with a small smile.

"Anytime, see you this evening." He responded with his usual I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck Expression.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you." She said, with her cheeks quickly turning red before she walked out the door.

...

Saitama had run all the way to City A in about 3 minutes, he didn't understand why she went to his house if she was so far, but she could probably go pretty fast as well if that was the case.

Before he left, he read up online that women like to go to fancy restaurants, or to somewhere fun, and even though he became class B, he was still broke, he didn't make lots of money like other higher rank heroes did.

So he decided to go to a movie, he read that women, depending on who they are, like it when they pick the movie, so he decided she would pick it.

He sent her a text letting her know where they were going and he would get there in a few minutes.

When he showed up at her fancy apartment, she opened the door and she stood there, in thigh high black socks, a dark green skirt, a casual black shirt, and her hair in a small and low ponytail.

To put it in words himself, she was cute as shit.

Saitama had only worn his blue jeans, sneakers, and a yellow hoodie, which thankfully did not say 'Oppai' on it.

"You look nice." She said, looking him up and down.

"You look cuter than shit, why did no one tell me?" He said, looking at her in the mirror, "it's fucking adorable!" He said.

"Jeez, you're a dork, let's go." She said, so they left towards the nearest theatre. Once they got there, Saitama told her to pick a movie, she smiled and pointed toward the new Resident Evil movie. Saitama bought the tickets and also purchased a large tub of popcorn to share.

The movie was phenomenal, Tatsumaki got right into it. Saitama was impressed by it, the trailers that had been released for it were quite accurate to how good it was. However, it wasn't very scary for a horror movie, not at all really, at least not to them.

The movie ended, so Saitama and Tatsumaki walked out, Saitama was a good mood, and Tatsumaki was actually smiling. They were about to leave when they ran into Genos and Amai Mask.

"Oh, Sensei!" Genos said when they walked up.

"In the flesh, how are you Saitama?" Amai mask asked him

"I'm fine, but I'm not the only on here." He said, gesturing toward an annoyed Tatsumaki. She was a strong individual, but what she hated more than anything was being so small and ignored for it.

"Ah yes, how are you as well." Mask asked her.

"Fine." Tatsumaki said irritated.

"How is your date Sensei?" Genos asked.

"It's going well so far." He responded.

"A date hmmmm?" Mask said with a growing smile.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She responded, growing angrier with his nosiness and overall him being a bit of a prick.

"Never thought a brat like you could ever get with anyone, you little ball of rage." He said with a harsh smile.

"My name is tatsumaki!" She said as a green aura appeared around her.

"What gonna destroy this whole place over a insult? You're incompetent, you should let real adults do the work, not children who have some crazy gifted power they can't control." He said brutally, she became more and more visibly upset.

Something Saitama learned was that the people who weren't afraid of her and hated her in turn, would call her things and bully her, they were just average citizens so she couldn't retaliate against them. If she did, she would kill them. Her power was too strong, so after years of putting up with it, it bothered her very much for someone to even tease her, and now with Mask saying all these harsh things, she was clearly on the verge of tears, not being to retaliate with out destruction and probable death.

"That's enough." Saitama spoke up.

"Why? You doing her or something?" He said with a harsh laugh.

"No, this is only our first date, but I'm not gonna let you ruin my night cause you wanna be a prick." He said simply.

"Or what then?" Mask ignorantly responded.

Tatsumaki and Genos facepalmed, Amai Mask truly was an idiot if he thought he could take on Saitama.

"I'll punch you, that's what." Saitama said, his face grown serious.

"Whatever you say bald boy, good night." He said as he walked out with a sigh.

Genos knew not to bother them further, so he went into one of the screening areas silently.

"I'm sorry." She said with sobs in her voice.

Saitama stopped short, truly stunned.

"What are you apologizing for? If someone doesn't like you, then they can jump off a cliff or something." He said simply.

She never thought of that, Saitama was never bothered even when he received nothing but the cruelest letters she had ever seen. People told him he was worthless, that he should just die, that he was someone no one could love...

... but he only ever laughed at them as if they were funny, he got a kick out of them. She now understood, he laughed at all the hate because it doesn't affect him, and he laughs because he thinks it's funny that they're trying so hard to upset him, it's so ineffective that it's amusing to him.

She wiped her tears, she could do that, simply laugh at them and not care, it's like he said, they can jump off a cliff if they hate her.

"Thanks, maybe I can use that to help me." She said.

"Good, I don't need to see you cry." He said

They walked in silence for a little while longer.

"I lied." She said looking down

"About what?" He asked

"I didn't ask you out because I wanted to get better with people, I felt guilty and pitied you, I'm so sorry." She said with a small sob, she couldn't even handle how much guilt she felt for underestimating his strength and thinking of him that way. He's helped her a lot that evening and he wouldn't even have done that if she hadn't decided to pity the man, she felt so disgusted with herself.

Saitama didn't say anything, he simply just took her and gently wrapped his arms around her, so the top of her forehead touched the bottom of his chest.

"Don't apologize, its fine, it's not that way anymore." He said to her, she placed her hands on his stomach, she once again wished she was taller so that they were on his chest.

"No, I'm with you now cause I... I like you." She said, using her power to float upward and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." He said, not knowing what to say in a tender moment like this, the article he read didn't tell him how to handle this, he was on his own.

"C-Can we date from now on?" She asked, pulling away to look at him, but her face was redder than a ripe cherry.

"Are you asking to be my girlfriend?" Saitama asking bluntly again.

"Y-Yes." She said looking down.

"Sure, why not?" He said, she made him have a good night, and she showed a sweeter side he could get used to, so why not? Made sense to him anyway.

She looked up at him, with a smile covering her face slowly as what he said slowly sunk in, she dropped the smile and leaned towards him.

He wasn't ready for her lips to be on his.

She had gently began to kiss him, he panicked slightly, unsure of what to do. Up until that night, he had never been on a date, never been with a woman, shit, he had never even had a first kiss! So he fumbled for a moment, until he found a comfortable place for his hands, one on the small of her back, and the other on the back of her head.

She the kiss was very gentle and delicate at first, then she pressed a little more firmly onto him, so that it was both firm and gentle, it made him more comfortable too. He pulled her in slightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled away, "that was my first kiss." She said, heart going faster than a NASCAR.

"Mine too." He said.

She gave him another kiss, "and it sure as well won't be the last." She said, lowering down until she was no longer floating and she was on her feet.

They walked the last block in silence, with Tatsumaki gently reaching for his hand and taking it softly, with Saitama in turn entering his fingers with hers.

They reached her door, she turned, "thank you for the wonderful night Saitama, would it be too much to have one more kiss, I've found I greatly enjoy them." She said.

So she and Saitama kissed gently again, and she went inside and smiled happily as she prepared for bed that night, knowing she would see him the next day without fear of what anyone else said about their new relationship.

She had changed, and it was all thanks to that man.


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

Tatsumaki had faced some tough battles and had nearly lost her life, so why was she so stressed about her new relationship?

It had been two days since their kiss, and she was so worried that she would mess this amazing thing up. She was more stressed about it than she had ever been, she felt wonderful, like a weight was lifted off her chest, she was so afraid of losing that feeling.

She shrugged it off, no matter what people thought or said, she would stay with him, she refused to mess this up. She had faced harder tasks, this was child's play.

So why did she feel so sick to her stomach? She knew she was finally in love, she needed this, she needed to stay calm.

She would go over to his house, get more comfortable with him, and it would work out. She just had a feeling.

She decided to just look comfy and casual, she wore a green hoodie, a skirt, and some basic white running shoes. And then she left.

She flew over to his place in city z, she wished he was closer, but she would go across that distance to see him. She got there pretty quickly, only a half hour considering the distance, she landed on the outside of his door, and knocked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Genos answered, and let her in when Saitama smiled and saw who it was.

He was on his floor, elbows on his knees as he sat crossed legged on the floor playing video games. She just grabbed the other controller, sat on his lap and played with him

The two silently played against each other until they got up to go eat.

Saitama made two sandwiches, he ate one while tatsumaki ate the other.

Genos looked at her funny, he clearly had no idea what went on between the two yet, so she smirked and decided to have a little fun.

When they finished eating, she made sure genos was looking before she approached Saitama.

"Thanks for the food." She said before pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

Genos's jaw nearly went slack from surprise, he turned away and went back to putting away dishes. He nearly broke them from rage, he barely had any self control not to crush them in his hands.

She noticed that and smiled, her suspicion was right, he had feelings for Saitama, but he couldn't have him.

He was hers, and he seemed content with her.

"Well, that's wasn't necessary, but I'm also not complaining." Saitama said jokingly as the two pulled away.

Genos nearly whipped a cup at the wall hearing his sensei say he enjoyed kissing another woman.

"Well, I felt like it." Tatsumaki said before she walked over to his couch and noticed the mail bag.

"Lets open this up." Saitama said, opening up the first letter addressed to him.

It read:

YOU STUPID FOOL

NOOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU

WHY DO YOU EVEN BE A HERO

YOU CAN JUST DIE AND NO ONE WILL MISS YOU

"This guy put in some effort in, definitely." He said before tossing the letter to the side.

Tatsumaki was stunned, he took that kind of hate and didn't even flinch, he didn't even acknowledge it. Whenever that happened to her, she usually boiled with rage.

Looks like she could learn from him.

Genos joined them and read his mail, he as usual got nothing but fan mail.

The next one Saitama got was a A-Rank Promotion, he was now A-Rank 84

Tatsumaki congratulated him and genos gave praise too, although the bald hero couldn't seem to care less really.

Saitama got mostly hate, but he had begun to receive some very kind letters. They were mostly of people saying thank you for saving them at some given point, some were just people who saw him fight.

He seemed pleased from the change of some people's hearts.

Tatsumaki was disgusted by how Much hate he got, but at least not everyone was a complete prick to her boyfriend at least.

The two read through their letters pretty fast and were done and over with, so Saitama went to his room with Tatsumaki following him inside his room.

He went over to his drawer and sorted a few things.

"Baka! Aren't you gonna lay with me?" She said from behind him in her usual tsundere fashion.

He turned and saw her laying on his bed on her side looking up at him.

"Sure, if you want." He said, laying next to her, wrapping one arm around her belly from behind and the other hand stroking her hair.

She snuggled deeper into him, turning around and putting her head on his chest and smiling into him, she could just be held like that forever.

"Hey." He said.

She looked up at the man and was surprised when HE was the one that leaned in to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and held onto him, savoring the touch of his lips on hers, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tighter. She wanted to just kiss him forever, never having felt his way about anyone until that point.

How foolish, she thought, she used to underestimate this man, the one that made her fall in love with him in the span of 2 days.

She was always so strong and so firm, and was cold and insulting to everyone, including her comrades and even her own sister fubuki. But she had opened her heart and become so warm to him.

She wanted him, oh she wanted him so much, she never wanted to let go.

He moved so that he was on top of her, he had one arm framing her head, and the other on her side.

She ran her arms up and down his back, and made small noises and bit her lip as he left little kisses all up and down her neck.

With a spark of bravery and curiosity, she began to lift his shirt, to which he promptly grabbed from her hands and took it off, exposing his chest and arms and all his muscles.

She nearly drooled at how hot he was really, he may be bald, but he had one hell of a body and really knew how to use his lips. She was his first kiss, but he seemed to master it already.

She guided his mouth back to hers and kissed him again, running her arms up and down his bare back as she kissed him more firmly, she reache-

"Sensei, you forgot a letter on the tabl-" Genos said before he saw what they were doing.

She wanted to rip him to pieces, did it even occur to him to knock first!?

"Damn it you Blonde Fool! We were having a moment and you fucked it up! Good going you asshole! Now the moments ruined!" She yelled at him as she sat up, absolutely fuming.

Saitama sighed, "just give it to me and leave the room." He told genos as he sat back against his wall.

Genos awkwardly handed him the letter and left, closing the door on the way out.

"I swear to god, I'm gonna kill him someday." She said, still extremely angry that her moment had been stolen by that dense fool.

"He might be an idiot, but he's harmless most times." Saitama simply responded, reaching for his shirt.

"Wait! I like it when you have your shirt off." Tatsumaki said, stopping him.

"See something you like?" He said with a small laugh, flexing his chest, abs and arms.

"I do actually." She said smiling as she climbed onto his lap and traced his chest with her finger, feeling the lines of his chest and ripped abs.

For someone so strong, he was surprisingly skinny. She thought it matched him though, the muscular frame without making him grotesquely large like some other S-Class heroes she worked with.

She pressed into him, almost sad that she knew she couldn't initate another moment like that, that was something that even she was caught off guard by.

Well, no use whining about it, she would just have to make the best out of what she could do.

"You know I love you right?" He said to her.

She widened her eyes at the suddenness of his words, then she became deliriously happy all of sudden.

She smiled a big smile as small tears began to form, "I love you too."

She kissed him again, and she felt her chest explode with everything she ever hoped for, her heart and emotions going off like fireworks.

Genos could hear their words to each other, he nearly cried himself. What did he do to derserve watching and hearing all this?

The answer certainly wasn't an easy one.


	3. Chapter 3: First Time

Saitama never really payed much attention to Genos too much. Then again, the blonde cyborg never really made himself noticed unless he wanted to be. Saitama never noticed much about his behavior until today, Genos had been acting weird around his Sensei, and Saitama took notice.

"What's with you Genos? Being all stiff and monotone, what's with the new attitude?" Saitama asked, curious about his new behaviors.

"Sensei, are you sure you're new relationship with Tornado is... a very smart idea?" Genos asked gently, so he wouldn't trigger anything between him and his Sensei.

"What do you mean?" Saitama asked back, curious what Genos was insinuating with his question.

"Well... she is an S-Class, she's always in battle with very powerful people. She could die in battle as that is always a possibility." Genos pointed out, and while it was unlikely... it was entirely possible.

Saitama took that in.

"Genos, we both know how strong she is, she can take care of herself, it's a risk any hero has to take. I believe in her." Saitama responded.

"Ok... but what about YOUR strength Sensei? You could hug her, high five her, or... smack her butt or whatever, but she could get destroyed. What then?" Genos tried.

"Genos, just cause I'm strong, doesn't mean my very touch is catastrophic. I can control how much force is in what I do." Saitama responded.

"But Sensei!-" Genos tried again.

"Look, Genos, buddy, I'm fine. I know you're trying to look out for me, and I appreciate it. I really do. But my mind is made up, I have to believe in her or we can't be together at all. That's the end of it. So don't worry about me okay?" Saitama said with an understanding smile, which reassured Genos a little, but he didn't say those things cause he was worried about how his Sensei's relationship could be affected.

"Okay Sensei." Genos said disappointed.

A knock at the door diverted his attention, he could only guess who it was that would possibly want to see Saitama. Of course, the green haired brat had shown up again. She thankfully decided to not physically show affection while Genos was around. If she did, he might take a swing at her.

The two left after giving each other a small hug. Genos continued thinking, he had a gut feeling, but he still couldn't decide on a reason why he cared so much that the two were dating.

...

Saitama walked around downtown with Tatsumaki alongside him, holding his hand. The two were greeted with stares of all kinds. All varying from hate, shock, smugness, and happy. But it was mainly negativity geared towards the two heroes that had become widely known were openly showing that they were together. They had kissed and hugged outside, so of course it got on every social media platform within a couple days.

Everyone loved Tatsumaki as a hero, but everyone hated Saitama. But she took his advice and didn't let anything people geared towards her bother her anymore.

"That's disgusting." One person said, stopping in front of them.

"Hmm?" Saitama said, with Tatsumaki looking at the woman.

"You two holding hands and going on dates, you should be doing your jobs! And an S-Class should have higher standards than this filth!" The woman said to them, making people turn and notice.

Tatsumaki wanted to say something, not for her, but for what she was saying about her boyfriend, but he was a man, he could take care of himself. It didn't seem to bother him anyway.

"You filth! What makes you think you can-" the woman shouted, before a young man and his son came up and interrupted.

"Hey, caped baldy right?" The man asked.

"I prefer 'Saitama' actually." The hero responded.

"Look, I don't care what people say, but you saved my sons life when the deep sea king attacked... so thank you so much, I am in your debt." The man said, with the boy coming forward.

Saitama smiled.

"You're not in my debt, I was just doing my job." Saitama responded before giving the boy a small poke on his forehead.

"I see a hero right here. I can feel it." Saitama said the the boy.

The boys face lit up

"Really!? You think so!?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Sure, you just gotta train hard, you might even be stronger than me someday." He said before taking Tatsumaki's hand and begin walking away.

"I promise I will! I'll be the strongest hero of them all!" The boy called from behind.

"Train hard!" Saitama said before leaving finally.

Tatsumaki smiled at him. "That was so sweet of you." She said before floating up to give him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"You missed." Saitama responded before guiding her lips to his. No matter how many times she kissed Saitama or how comfortable she got doing it, her chest always exploded with emotion every time.

She floated upward and placed herself on his shoulders, she didn't even care how childish it might look. Saitama sighed a little but carried her along on his shoulders.

She placed her hands on his head and hummed a little as she was carried down the streets on his shoulders like she was a little girl again. Saitama made her feel that way anyways. She ended up hopping down when they went into a store or when they stopped for lunch. but whenever they finished, she would get right back on. Why should she deny it? It was fun.

The two simply walked around City Z for hours, stopping and doing interesting things as they pleased. As much as she enjoyed seeing him, the distance began to affect her a bit.

"We need to be closer, you're A-Class, you need to move closer to me or I'll move, we can afford if one of us moved to a different City. We both could move together, but it's necessary." She said, floating off his shoulders until she was equal height with him.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed.

"Better talk to blonde boy then, tell him you aren't living with him anymore." She said as she stood on her own feet.

"Why wouldn't we be roommates?" Saitama asked.

She nearly slapped her forehead, how stupid could he be?

"Cause you and I will be living together, I don't want him in our ass when we live together." She said.

"OK." He simply responded with.

"He'll be okay with that?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter, if I'm moving to City A to live with you, I can still train him. But he'll have to get over it and live by himself and not be clingy when I leave." Saitama said.

She nodded her head, satisfied with that. Saitama only needed to bring clothes, her place had EVERYTHING he had, but better, and more room, what else could he bring?

...

"You're seriously leaving!?" Genos asked for a third time.

Saitama stuffed the last of his costume in his bag with the rest of his clothes and other little things he wanted to bring.

"Yes, you'll be fine, I'll still train you. You'll be fine Genos, you're not a lost puppy." Saitama said, slinging on his backpack, grabbing his duffel, and nabbing his cactus before going into the hallway where Tatsumaki was waiting patiently with a small smile.

Genos was in more danger of wanting to punch Tatsumaki more than ever before. She was now actually taking him further away than he'd ever thought, all the way to City A!

"Damn you, little green haired brat!" Genos shouted.

"Not green haired brat, my name is Tatsumaki to you." She responded before she led Saitama out the door.

"Take the house of you want Genos, just be sure to pay for it." Saitama said before leaving out the door, with Saitama running toward City A with intense speed as per usual. Tatsumaki followed at quite a fast pace while flying just above him.

Genos walked back inside and decided to clean up before he broke anything, as he was shaking with rage.

...

Saitama finished packing his clothes into the 3 extra drawers in Tatsumaki's large dresser, and hung his costume in the closet next to Tatsumaki's. He finished up, and then showered, he toweled off and laid on Tatsumaki's large and remarkably comfortable and soft bed.

He watched some TV, which was now on a 90 inch Plasma screen instead of his LED 45 inch. He would greatly enjoy plugging in his video games and playing on that TV. Saitama couldn't lie, it was much nicer than his crappy old apartment and he was enjoying it.

Her bedroom even had surround sound, so even though Tatsumaki had begun to shower in her bedroom bathroom... he could barely hear it.

She walked out in a white towel and saw that Saitama was in her room.

"Look away, Baka!" She said with red all over her face.

He simply closed his eyes.

She ran over to her dresser and took only about 5 seconds to get her Pajama Top and Bottoms on before she hopped into bed and snuggled next to him and watched the movie he was watching. It was an action movie, but halfway through, the romance scene came up and the two main characters confessed their love and kissed passionately on screen.

Tatsumaki was loving the scene and since Saitama didn't take the romance cue... she leaned up and kissed him.

Saitama researched more about girlfriends ok the internet earlier, a couple days ago. He read that if there is romance, at night, and in bed... the couple would "get it on".

Saitama turned to face her, and slowly ran his hands down her back, leaving kisses all down her neck. She let out little noises as she pulled him closer, wanting more, more...

Saitama slipped a hand under her shirt onto her bare back and began to lift it, with Saitama kissing her lips again. But when the shirt was lifted halfway, she hesitated. She remembered that she was small, flat chested, and very pale.

Saitama simply lifted it the rest of the way before she decided to say anything. He leaned down, looking her upper body up and down.

She blushed, 'I bet he's completely uninterested in me that way now.' She thought to herself.

But instead, he leaned further down, and whispered "beautiful" against her stomach.

And she believed him.

She pulled him back up, kissing him as she pressed her bare chest against his as well. She fumbled with his pants, but Saitama was much quicker. He had already reached down and yanked her bottoms off. She lay below him, naked as the day she was born. He reached down and slowly rubbed her clit, making her break away so she could moan.

"Wow, so wet, this is surreal." He said as he rubbed up and down.

"Ah! Mmmm, I'm... I'm g-gonna.." she said, she was so aroused by the kissing alone that only Saitama's mild rubbing was almost making her cum.

"No, not yet, we haven't even started." He said. She looked up and saw he unbuckled his pants, letting his manhood spring outward. She looked at it in awe, she had never seen a man like that before, and didn't anticipate the size of him.

She gulped.

"This... this is my first time, please be gentle." She said looking up at him.

"I'll do my best." He said, slowly prodding her entrance with his tip. He went all the way in with one quick thrust, deflowering her.

"Ahhhh!" She said, making her grit her teeth through it.

"Keep going, please." She said, with the pain fading fast.

He thrusted her again, and after 2 pumps, she came hard. But he had only started. He thrusted slowly at first, but soon he had gotten the hang of it and was perfectly in sync with her hips. She was screaming in intense pleasure, it was as he said, it was Surreal. She came many, many times that night, she was placed in several different positions. She went missionary, cowgirl, doggy style, you name it. He never seemed to be able to cum, and seemed to be able to go on forever, he was going to wear her out.

After what seemed like the craziest sex session, and the best one, in her life, he finally seemed to near climax.

"I'm almost cumming, looks like I'll have to go all out now." He said.

He had in her in doggy style, holding her hair and thrusting her as her tongue hung out and she moaned and panted and screamed in pleasure.

"Serious Move: Serious Piston!" Saitama said before thrusting her faster and harder than she could ever imagine possible.

The two came simultaneously, their fluids mixing together, the two screaming in sheer ecstasy before Saitama pulled out finally and sat, exhausted.

Tatsumaki was certain that no other man could ever make her feel that kind of intense pleasure, for hours as well.

Her legs and arms and body was so weak that she simply collapsed on her bed, panting heavily as she breathed heavy. It made her happy that she was the only one able to exhaust Saitama, ever.

His pants got both Tatsumaki and his own fluids all down the thighs from their crazy session. So he simply stripped it off him, since he could clearly be nude around her now, and was already nude and didn't care either.

Saitama clicked off the light, pulled her in and they snuggled in bed.

"Love you munchkin." Saitama said with a small laugh.

She smirked.

"Love you too baldy." She said before the two fell quickly asleep out of sheer exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight!

Genos had no idea he could feel this much rage in his life.

He lay in his Sensei's old bed, at midnight, clutching the bedsheets. He hated himself for being so clingy... but he couldn't help himself, being around Sensei made him feel so happy. He was afraid it would be taken from him. All because of the Loli bitch, she didn't like Sensei as much as him, Genos knew now he wanted Saitama like that. He could no longer deny it.

He decided his best course of action would be to confront her by any means necessary, she was very strong though. He knew she could very well turn him into a piece of modern art with only her mind. He needed a backup plan if she did, he knew if he blasted her he could inflict serious damage, he could kill her with a self destruct, but that would cause failure instantly. He simply wanted to show her he meant business so that she would leave Saitama alone. He would have to take the remainder of his evening and the next morning planning the probable fight that may or may not happen.

Although, he had a feeling that she wouldn't be keen on his intentions.

...

Tatsumaki woke in her bed, the sun cascading over her naked form as she sat upright in her bed. She yawned and went to get some comfy morning clothes, maybe a tanktop and some pajama pants. However, when she tried to stand, she fell flat on her ass. When she and Saitama got it on the previous night, he really did a number on her. She recalled with a smirk the crazy night the two lovebirds had. She wasn't sore, but her legs were still weak, so she had to float over with her ESP power just to dress herself.

Just ended up throwing on her robe and some little night shorts she wore around the house. She went to her kitchen to get some coffee, and saw Saitama drinking a cup, and he held one out to her when she floated over to him. She took it wordlessly and took a sip and was immediately warmed by it, she loved coffee, almost as much as Saitama.

"Can't walk?" Saitama asked.

"Nope, and I blame you by the way." She said, floating down and nearly falling again, but her legs had gained a little strength and she could stand. However, they shook so much that she just floated again. Saitama sat and played the video games he brought and tatsumaki went through her mail, and was surprised that all the mail sent to Saitama had already been redirected to her house. Genos had worked fast to make sure that he got his mail. She got the usual, men trying to declare that they loved her, fan art, fan letters, another fan club announcement. The usual stuff she received. Saitama opened his mail as well to receive his even mix of hate and praise. She found that she was annoyed by the women who praised him tried saying: "oh, we love you and what you do!"

Bullshit. They didn't love him. She knew it shouldn't bother her, but it did.

"I'm gonna go patrol today." Saitama said, walking to the closet to grab his signature yellow hero suit.

"I should too, it's been a few days. I'll meet up with you a few hours in, I'll call you using this." She said, handing him a small earpiece and she stripped all her clothes off and got into her one piece black dress that she used as her suit, then threw on the small heels.

"Ok." He responded, zipping up his zipper and pulling on his red gloves. The two got outside, kissed each other and split up to see if they could find anything suspicious to deal with.

...

Tatsumaki was about 4 hours in her patrol, she hadn't found anything and had already called Saitama, who was patrolling City G, he was on his way and she had to wait for him. She was bored and was walking in small bits so that she could strengthen them so she could actually walk on her own. She didn't like the fact she couldn't be in her feet, it annoyed her, like she couldn't do-

"Tatsumaki." Genos said.

Her head whipped around to find the cyborg behind her with his fists clenched.

"Oh, it's just you, what do you want? If you want him to come home, he's not going to." She said in a non-chalant attitude.

His fists clenched tighter.

"You need to leave my sensei alone." He said firmly

"What? Who do you think you ar- ohhhhh, I get it. You liiiiiike him." She said with a mean taunting laugh.

"Yes, so please back off." Genos said again.

She dropped the smile and floated him and placed her face about 3 inches from his.

"No." she said

"Leave him alone and I won't hurt you." He said

"Is that what all the aggression was about? I'm not leaving him, I love him." She said, standing her ground.

"Then you leave me no choice." Genos said, bringing up his fist and striking her stomach with lightning speed, making her float back about 20 feet, clutching her stomach.

'That'll teach me to let my guard down.' She thought as she took hold of him with her telekinetic ability.

And for the second time in Genos's life, he became a modern piece of art.

He lay on the ground, his torso twisted and legs broken and a slightly mashed face, and an arm missing.

She gave an annoyed sigh, then two seconds later... Saitama shows up.

"G-Genos!?" He said, hopping down from a rock near the two in shock.

"He attacked me, I teached him a lesson for it." She said, turning her back.

"I see, a little much though?" Saitama said, him turning his back as well.

"Hey bitch, turn around." Genos said, lifting as much power as he could into his good arm and focusing all the energy from his core into his palm blaster. Tatsumaki turned, and she was blasted square in the chest by narrow but highly condensed and powerful beam, launching her about 50 feet into a tree.

"TATSUMAKI!" Saitama shouted as he ran full sprint over to her, kneeling next to her.

She wasn't dead, and the wound wasn't fatal, but it was nasty, her chest was inflamed and she seemed in a lot of pain. Just before she got blasted, she put up a small shield to deflect some of the damage, she went flying, but she wouldn't scar.

Doesn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch when she got launched.

She stood, gritting her teeth as her eyes filled with small tears from the pain, she took a square hit to the back from the tree and her chest burned. She would heal quickly, but it stung.

"Are you okay!?" Saitama asked, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, covering her exposed chest, as the blast had torn the front of her uniform. Saitama hugged her, thankful that she was as tough as she was. He wasn't going off things he read on the internet anymore, he could feel things, and he loved her with all his heart, he really did. He would rather die than lose her.

She felt the same way.

"Where the hell did Genos go!? He had two broken legs!" Tatsumaki said when she noticed he had disapperead.

"I don't care." He said, hugging her tighter. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He said, running his hand through her hair.

She snuggled her face in his neck and shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing. Genos was persistent, he would try again, she knew that. Saitama simply called off patrol and took her home.

Once they got back to her apartment, she got on a tanktop and some panties and checked herself. She had a black and blue bruise on her back that was on her upper back between her shoulder blades. As for her chest, it was red still, but her telekinetic shield deflected most of the attack, it would be healed by morning. She applied some special cream to speed up the healing of the bruise on her back and to relieve some of the pain, she instantly sighed in relief when she felt the cream work its magic on the pain, it almost made her laugh, it felt so good. She took a scrunchie and pulled her hair back and began to get some food for herself. Saitama had just made a sandwich and was eating it as she pulled out some sushi from her fridge. The two sat and ate.

"What are you gonna do about Genos?" She asked him.

"Give him serious shit next time I see him, I'll stop training him if he tries anything afterwards." Saitama responded simply.

"You should just stop now. He's an S-Class AND a full grown man. He doesn't need you." She said.

"True, I'll think about it." He said, eating the last bite of his sandwich, tatsumaki ate the last of her sushi and put the plate in the sink. She went and made some popcorn and sat on Saitama's lap and ate the popcorn as they watched TV in their bedroom.

She felt she had a better evening, now that she knew that Saitama cared far more for her than anyone else, she would never lose him.

He had her, and she had him


	5. Chapter 5: Resolutions

Genos was nearly in a blind panic. He had realized his actions were most likely too rash when he decided to confront Tatsumaki. His sensei loved her way too dearly, he realized, to take it sitting down. He was terrified that he would stop training him, or stop talking to him altogether.

He was aware that the damage he had caused might be irreparable. He was picking up the phone to call, because he couldn't stand waiting any longer, when the phone rang. He slowly picked it, his hands still shaking.

"Genos?" Saitama said from the other end. Genos froze a moment.

"Y-Yes?" he said slowly, hoping that the panic wasn't showing in his voice.

"You are still my Disciple, but you must know, you crossed a line Genos." he said with no nonsense in his tone. Genos was utterly relieved he hadn't lost everything, but knew this wasn't finished.

"I'm sorry Sensei… I don't know what came over m-"

"She told me Genos. She told me why you attacked her and why you were so angry with my leaving. It's nothing personal Genos, but I don't prefer men. That's all." he said. Genos feared that he might say that, but it wasn't like Saitama led him on in any way. So at least the blow wasn't too harsh.

"So… I'll still be around, but please do not go around Tatsumaki again." Saitama said. Genos knew it was more than he he could have asked for, but still somehow felt empty, like there was something missing that he needed to find.

"Sensei. I will inform you, i'm giving up on this. I'll… find someone else that makes me happy." He said, with a newfound sense of hope in his chest, believing his own words. Maybe he really could do it. He was bisexual so it wouldn't be hard to focus away from him, he told himself that he shouldn't cling to the first guy he got to truly know.

"Good." Saitama said. "Good to know we could come to a good resolution."

Sorry it is so short! I will take any messages or reviews to extend and continue the story! See you all next chapter and in my inbox!


	6. Chapter 6: Tatsumaki and Fubuki

Tatsumaki was usually woken by her alarm clock. She preferred the early bird life. She liked waking early and getting things done, and be productive.

This time, the clock only beeped once before Saitama's fist punched it into the wall. She shot up from the sound. She expected him to be irritated from the sound... but instead found him with his eyes wide open and in awe.

He silently sat up with a blank expression and wide eyes. His eye twitched in what seemed like disbelief. Tatsumaki lightly touched his arm and he flinched. Then immediately accepting her hug.

"Nightmare?" She asked as the hazy sunrise streamed in through the window.

"No... this... dream I've had. Couple times... it's nothing." He appeared to shrug it off back to his laid back self and tried walking away. But Tatsumaki tugged on him again.

"I've never seen that look before... what kind of dream was that?" She asked. She never saw him so full of emotion... that anger, tension, fear, excitement.

He sighed.

"They're called subterraneans..."

As per usual, Genos was in a state of self absorption. He had once again overestimated Saitama's mental decision making to train him still. He believed that he was testing him... to see how far he would go. What his limits were.

In reality, Saitama's had been a bit angry for him attacking Tatsumaki, but it wasn't serious and he couldn't really care less about Genos's intentions and let it go. Being laid back as he was.

King had shown up to play video games with Saitama, only to learn he had moved out. Genos had supplied him with the new address, but King did take notice that Genos had been preoccupied and heavy hearted, and decided to play video games with him that day to keep him company.

As it was, Genos was getting stomped in Injustice 2.

"Yes! 20th victory!" King said happily as he earned the rewards at the end of each victory in multiplayer. Genos became more irritated that he was losing, and the guilt that plagued him.

Although Saitama never felt that way, he was in the belief that his Sensei was pitying him. And that is why he was even still training him to be strong.

After another hour, King bid farewell to Genos and thanked him for the address, Then he went on his way.

Genos thought some more. He had a hard time believing that his Sensei would Pity him... but he had to be sure. He picked up the home phone and dialed Tatsumaki's penthouse and soon was on the line with Saitama.

"Sensei! Meet me in the canyon where we first fought! Two hours! I wish to spar with you again!"

"Are you sure you're decision is... I don't know... wise?" Fubuki asked. Tatsumaki had been told all about the subterranean dream, how it was his fantasy to find someone as strong as he. Then having go and fight with Genos to 'train'. Then have her sister show up at the door? She welcomed Fubuki in and was amazed by the attitude change in her older sister. 'Who could have done this?' she wondered. She soon found out that the bald cape that surpassed her in the hero rankings was the source.

(AUTHORS NOTE: As far as I know, Saitama has not surpassed Fubuki in the Manga or the Anime. But in chapter 2 of this very fiction, he was promoted to A Class. So this corresponds to this fiction, not any canon events, unless it has happened and I haven't seen it yet haha.)

"Of course it is. I love him. Why do you ask?" Tatsumaki asked. She understood that civilians might not like it, but they were still donating to the association and giving her that fat weekly paycheck, so she no longer really cared.

"Well... I know you love him. That's clear. But I hear that there are whispers among the A and S ranks that you have gone soft and let this happen." Fubuki responded. Which was true... the A class feared him, but the S Class had no respect for him whatsoever and looked him over every time.

"Oh well. They can kiss my ass. I can still wipe the floor with any of 'em." Tatsumaki responded in her typical aggressive fashion. She was not afraid of any of them. She was confident that they didn't stand a chance against her.

Maybe blast. But he was too far gone to care at this point in time. In places unknown. But that was all meaningless to her, as Saitama could beat any of them.

"Look sis, I don't doubt that, but the S and A class hold a coveted position with the association. If they truly voice their complaint, the association will remove him. To them, you are essential, but he is disposable." Fubuki curtly replied, sipping her tea.

Tatsumaki's face twitched a little... she wanted to make a sarcastic comeback, but it was true. They knew of his power... but with such low opinion of him, he was disposable to the association. But that never mattered to him. He was a hero for fun, and he told her he was constantly fighting and battling even before the association accepted him into their ranks. It wouldn't matter to him, and she could easily support him.

So in reality, it changed nothing. She was in no danger whatsoever.

"Look Fubuki, I appreciate your concern, I truly do. But I am fine where I'm at." She merely replied.

Fubuki shrugged.

"I did recruit him for my team, but you could have gotten a decent man." Fubuki said off handedly.

Tatsumaki had become a calmer person, but the rage Fubuki was familiar with was about to make a recurrence.

Genos flew over Saitama's head and missed... again. He had blasted and flew and punched and kicked... but never landed a single strike.

In fact, Saitama didn't even really appear to notice him. He barely paid any attention and appeared to have his thoughts elsewhere.

It saddened Genos, because he believed the reason for that was as a punishment for his negligence and rash behavior.

In reality, this was not the case. In fact, Saitama was mulling over what takeout food he wanted for lunch.

Genos kneeled for a moment, but he was not tired. A lot of his energy was used up, but he charged for one final attack. He feigned weakness, and Saitama looked away in his own thoughts of udon and sushi.

When he was ready, he blasted up and broke the sound barrier as he sent a spinning kick toward Saitama. He thought he could at least he could get his attention at the very least.

But then he struck Saitama square in the face.

He gasped.

He hit him.

But in that same instant, Saitama non chalantly slapped him into the rock floor.

Although his face was shoved into the dirt, he still heard the words that showed he progressed.

"Wow Genos! You actually drew blood! Alright! Lunch on me!"

The two heros enjoyed a good lunch of ramen bowl, even though Genos had a mild crack along his cheek, he was happy he made a monumental leap. He finally hit him.

The two made their way to Saitama's new apartment. But heard the screams before even opening the door, but entered anyway.

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY DONT YOU EVER JUST LISTEN TO ME!?" Fubuki screamed at her sister. Shattered teacups and saucers littered the floor. Saitama and Genos wisely stood in the doorway to the living room, a good 10 feet away from them.

"Why don't I listen? CAUSE YOURE A EGOTISTICAL LITTLE SHITHEAD WHO NEEDS TO GET OVER HERSELF!" Tatsumaki screamed right back. Genos whistled slightly through his teeth and Saitama whispered to Genos "don't ever ask me about women, they still elude me." He said to him.

"ERGHH! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS!? ITS CAUSE I HAD A BITCH SISTER WHO NEVER ONCE BELIEVED IN ME! I HAVE TO HOLD MYSELF THERE OR IM NOONE!" Fubuki screamed right back. Saitama instantly knew that hit close to home. Tatsumaki had always been stronger, and more admired. Fubuki struggled to rise to where she was, and was still a no body.

"Don't you DARE put that on me! I NEVER DID BECAUSE YOURE MY KID SISTER, WHO WILL NEVER GO ANYWHERE!" Tatsumaki responded.

Fubuki flinched.

Tatsumaki instantly had a look of regret on her face. Knowing how much she just hurt her sister and what she longed for.

"I. Fucking. Hate you." Fubuki said. Her voice and chin trembling. The tears had built up in her eyes and her voice broke. She refused to let the tears fall, but they were there, nonetheless.

Tatsumaki still held anger in her expression and didn't break eye contact... but had a deep sorrow and guilt that Saitama recognized instantly.

He turned to Genos and nodded. Genos slowly walked over, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped around in anger, and calmed slightly at the sight of the cyborg. But the tension in the silence was palpable.

His fight greatly helped her feel similar to him. She felt like a wrecked piece of rubbish inside, but he looked it. With the 3 broken fingers, cut shirt, and cracked face with an eye missing... he looked the same as she felt.

The two did not say anything. But when Genos tugged her slightly toward the door, she walked with him. He lowered his hand off her, but followed her out, until the elevator sounded and they were gone.

Tatsumaki sighed shakily as she ran her hands, shaking with guilt and anger, through her hair as she sat on their couch.

"Why... do I always fuck things up?" Tatsumaki asked to no one in particular. Saitama didn't respond, but knew his lover was hurt and angry. He sat next to her, pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair until she calmed down in his arms.

The gesture felt natural and warm, and she didn't want Saitama to stop... and he didn't.

Things weren't great for Fubuki. Once she walked down to her waiting limo, Genos had imagined his job was finished, and turned to leave... but she quietly invited him in, not daring to be any louder for fear that her weakness would show, and she refused for that to happen.

He sat next to her, wordlessly, as she hugged herself and looked down.

As much as he never liked Saitama and Tatsumaki's relationship, he remembered the gestures. He slowly, and carefully, reached out and gently brushed her hair away from her face, and began to stroke her back and hair.

She tensed up at the first touches, but his metal hands weren't cold... they were warm. As if he had flesh and blood instead of circuits and wiring. She longed for a feeling of warmth, or acceptance... and after a few minutes of tension, she slowly leaned and buried her head in his shoulder.

Then she cried.

Not heavily.

But light, sniffling sobs that could barely be heard. Genos simply placed an arm around her and rested on her shoulder.

The rest of the ride seemed to stretch out... but that was to both of their liking. It wasn't conscious, but they both subconsciously loved each and every minute of the drive that they held each other.

The attraction was there. It just simply had to be found.


	7. Chapter 7: Genbuki

"I'm home!" Saitama announced.

"Honestly, you don't need to keep going to the market for sales. We can get whatever we need." Tatsumaki said numbly, as if she was used to this happening.

"I know, I guess it's just a habit. Hear anything from your sister yet?"

"No. I tried apologizing but she hasn't responded to any of my texts. Oh, Saitama I really screwed up on this one!" Tears began forming in her eyes. She legitimately felt guilty for hurting one of the only people she cares about.

Saitama walked over and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Don't worry about that we all make mistakes. Just give it some time, I'm sure she'll accept your apology. In the meantime why don't we take the day off? I'll treat you to fancy dinner tonight!"

"It's not like taking the day off means anything when all we do is sit around until something extremely dangerous comes around." Tatsumaki said almost in a grumble.

"C'mon it'll be a fun day today! We can do other fun activities throughout the day too if you want."

"I guess your right, I need to get my mind off of this right now. Let's get some brunch first, I haven't eaten anything today."

...

Genos was in his apartment assessing the video tapes made from the cameras he set up prior to his training with Saitama. He felt strange inside of his chest, almost jittery. Was he feeling excitement!? Whatever it was wasn't more important than figuring out exactly what happened in that fight.

"It's just too coincidental! How did I not only land a hit, but also give him a bloody nose?" Genos muttered to himself. He ran the many possibilities of the angle of the suns light shining just right so that Saitama didn't see him coming, the off chance Saitama got a nosebleed from allergies at the exact time he was hit, or maybe even that his master is starting to lose his power! Again Genos was over complicating things to make sense out of simple things he does not understand. And then a disturbance sounded itself just outside the door to his apartment. Genos detected it was the mailman. He went to open the door to see what it was and the mailman had left a small box. Curious Genos took it inside and opened it up.

It was empty.

Genos scanned the box and detected a message inscribed on the bottom in what must have been some sort of invisible ink.

'Meet me in the public nature park of K-City'

Genos had not scheduled for a training session that day so he was free to meet this person. As he left his apartment there was some odd radio disturbance near him, he noticed a camera had been set up in a building facing his apartment and quickly took it down from its perch with a thin blast from his palm blaster. The radio signal stopped after he turned it off.

"Miss Fubuki he just left the building and is headed toward K-City, also he took down our camera. Why are we doing this again?" One of Fubuki's henchmen alerted.

"Thank you for watching and this isn't a 'we' thing, you're job is done. I'm going out by myself for a bit so please try to keep the place in one piece."

"Of course Boss, but are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

He was given a death stare for an answer. He quickly walked away, along with the few others she brought along.

After her limousine ride with the cyborg, she couldn't deny the tension between them. Or least she could feel the tension, she wasn't sure if he did.

All she knew was she needed to talk to him... on only what she could assume seemed like a date. Was it a date? Was it just a conversation? Her nervousness leaned toward conversation, but her heart was telling her it was a date.

But it didn't matter how long she needed to think about it.

He was already there.

"Miss Fubuki. Was it you whom invited me here?" Said the blond cyborg from behind her.

Tatsumaki was happy her boyfriend was going to finally take her on their first date as a couple. It was long enough for some really nice romance and she was so excited that she even wore some heels, a really nice dress that went down to her mid thighs, and some black thigh high stockings, stopping just above her dress skirt.

Saitama didn't know how much it meaned to her, so when he found her waiting in the living room dressed so nicely... he didn't want to disappoint, so he turned and walked back into the room.

He didn't know anything about these things! He was ready to walk out in a hoodie! But he couldn't do that now. He decided on one of his old suits. One of the ones he wore looking for work before becoming a hero as a salaryman. He couldn't find a tie, only the one that was shredded by Crablante when they fought, (which Saitama kept as a reminder.) so he just wore the shirt, pants, and jacket with some dress shoes he got on discount.

He walked out. She smiled at the casual but stylish clothes he wore. They had decided to leave earlier, catch a movie, grab lunch, go for a walk and shop around, then get a really nice.

They had headed out, they went to the theater. They went to see a new romance comedy, which seemed good at the time...

But by the end, Tatsumaki walked out of the theater, overly disappointed. Saitama did a terrible job and didn't help her stress over the Fubuki situation at all.

Saitama may be laid back, but he had an inkling of the damage he dealt to her mood. Knowing she was pissed off. Of course, given that he tried using Hershey's chocolates as a cheesy way of getting a kiss in a crowded theater, to the lousy and an off putting speech that was in no way romantic, and to top it off, trying to be a chivalrous gentleman, tried serving her the tea at the cafe in the lobby of the theater and spilt it all on the bottom of her dress.

He looked down and scratched his neck, hoping that maybe if he talked it could help.

"So, um... I can replace that if the stain doesn't come out." He said. She visibly cringed and was annoyed even more that she was reminded of the orangish stain on the crotch area of her dress.

"It's fine. I'm an S-Class. It won't be too much of a blow to replace if it doesn't." She replied, her tone showing her irritation.

The reminder of her rank in the association brought back up the question he never asked.

"Why did you become a hero?" He asked her.

She stopped. Stunned and suddenly calm. No one ever asked her that. The answer would reveal a big part of her past... but maybe venting could help her.

They walked a block until they reached a small cafe with a few tables on the outside. They sat, she took a deep breath, then spoke.

"The reason I joined the association is a well kept secret, and I doubt very many of the higher ups even know. when I was very young I was locked away from my family and left in the hands of scientists who experimented on me for my powers. I felt like I was in hell, but one day," Tatsumaki paused and glanced around to make sure nobody was listening, and then lowered her voice so only Saitama could hear "a man known as 'Blast', you know, the S-Rank 1 who never shows up unless it's a really bad situation, rescued me and I was reunited with my sister. He told me that when the time comes, I can't expect someone to come and save me. From that day on I strived to become powerful enough to protect my sister and I from any harm so that when the time comes I'm prepared to not only fight, but win. But now I realize that no matter how strong I've become there is still one thing I haven't taken any measures to protect my sister from, myself. I became a hero and yet here I am doing unheroic things to my own family!"

Tears began to form as she thought maybe this wasn't the best place or time to tell her story. Why was she so foolish! She is the Tornado of Terror! Feelings shouldn't sway her so much, if at all! Meanwhile Saitama sat and actually listened for a change. He was trying to review what to do in a situation like this he was in while playing a dating sim with King. Going with his gut feeling he reached over and tried to gently set his hand on Tatsumaki's shoulder as a sign of comfort, which ended up having a little too strong of a touch which killed any romantic vibe it might have created, all the while listening intently, never knowing all of this before. That's why she was so determined, and from this he reasoned that Fubuki was weaker because she didn't have as much of a traumatic experience as her older sister and thus had less of a drive to hone her powers.

"For what it's worth" He replied, "I started my hero work about 3 years ago. I saved some kid from a crab monster and it sparked a fire inside of me to save people from dangers not only because it was the right thing to do, but it was exciting! But after my training I had become too strong and no longer get any satisfaction from my enemies. Which I guess isn't a bad thing if I'm still saving people." That last part seemed to defeat any chance of romantic mood. It did however make Tatsumaki feel happy and special that he would share his story and she could share hers. He might not be romantic, but he was a man that she needed and would fufill her.

"Training? Must have been gruesome... why only for fun?" She asked.

"Why for fun? It's the same reason that I'm so different from your sister. She does this all in vain and expects reward. I do it because after I killed that crab monster, I swore to become a great hero, one that could defeat villains and protect people. I would happily save a homeless man and expect nothing in return. Cause I know that he will live on safely, and that at least fills me with purpose, also it's fun." He said.

She couldn't help but smile at the man. How did she become blessed enough to talk to what she now knew was far greater than anyone in the association that worked for money. Even more so than those who were the most benevolent she had ever met.

Saitama was no angel, but she felt privileged to be able to love a true hero.

Of course, this made her smile. She knew Saitama would know none of things she thought at that moment, being the dork he was, but she didn't mind.

He had listened and shared something very close to him so that she would feel better. She stood, used her telekinetic power to telepathically draw out every drop or residue of the tea out of her dress and let it fall onto a napkin. Saitama had been sure he ruined the dress, he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't, since he had recently found out it was her favourite.

"Come on. Let's get dinner." She said, taking his hand and leaving the café.

"So why did you invite me here?" Genos asked. Fubuki walked around the streets of City K. She had been quiet since she confirmed that she brought him out, so Genos, being fed up with the waiting decided to speak.

"Well... I feel like you and I are very similar... and well... I kind of think we should spend time together." She responded. She was confident, but didn't really know what to say or how to express herself.

"I see. How are we similar?" He replied. Fubuki quickly realized he was unaware of any sentiment and building up a friendship or relationship would be difficult.

"Well... both of us are second to great heroes and seem like wrecks. we can't seem to make any kind of big impression on our respective paths. We're alike... always second place." She responded. He didn't get it at first, with him being famous and constantly being praised by all. (Mostly girls.) but he realized her real meaning very quickly. He realized that it was was it his career, but rather his constant second placement next to his sensei. He immediately understood her feelings between her and her sister and didn't speak, not knowing what to say.

The two instead walked for hours, not saying a word. They looked at the trees, the plants, the small animals. Everything.

Fubuki worked up her bravery and used her fingers to lightly grip his metal ones, blushing like mad. He in turn decided to step it up by entwining her fingers with hers. He was sure he would be blushing like she is... if he still physically capable, which he was not.

The two walked some more, slowly drawing in closer and closer until... she spoke up again.

"Genos, could we kiss?"

Tatsumaki only waited for the door to close after their dinner before shoving Saitama against the wall and aggressively making out with was delicious, but rather quiet for her taste. But the two spoke at length on the walk home. They had said to each other that they had truly loved each other and wanted to be close forever. That's when she felt that same urge the last time they were intimate, that hunger to feel him that way. She flirted and hinted, building up as they went.

She was ready to burst by the time they made it home.

He spins her around so she is pinned and he lines her entire neck with warm and gentle kisses, making her moan and grip him.

"I could just do you right here." She said. Of course, she wouldn't do that, but Saitama just took her to the bed instead. She lustfully stared at him, knowing how aggressive and wild the sex with him was because of the last time.

"Fuck me like a lady." She said, laying back on the bed, literally tearing the front of his shirt open to look at his amazing body.

He processes that for a minute, then tears her dress from open, showing her panties and bra.

Which he tore off as well.

She may before him, almost naked. She didn't care about the dress anymore and took off the tattered remains. She now only laid in her black stockings, which made her look sexy as hell without the rest of her clothes.

He began pinching her perky little nipples as she began falling apart beneath him.

But she said fuck her like a lady. Give her the proper treatment.

He spread her legs until they were lifted and her knees were against her chest as her feet were in the air. He inserted his already massive manhood and proceeded to mercilessly plow into her.

She didn't have to worry about neighbours hearing her as the penthouse was an entire floor in itself, so she screamed out all her pleasure as he did as he was told.

Many of these screams of the purest pleasure included:

"Ahhh! More! GIVE ME YOUR ALL!"

"CALL ME PRINCESS!"

"ohhhhhhhh, faster... please fuck me faster... ohhh fuckkkkkk..."

"Oh my god you're so big! IM GONNA BREAK!"

"MAKE ME YOUR BABYGIRL AND GIVE ME MOREEEE!"

Saitama obeyed as best he could, but it was wearing him out.

She came countless times and in so many different positions. She always seemed to know what she wanted and was extremely kinky. By the time he had finished inside her and she came for the final time, she was almost passed out and panting.

Then again so was he. In fact, he fell asleep from the exhaustion before she did.

A beep from her phone cause her to fall asleep with a smile. It was a text from Fubuki that read:

"I accept your apology. Let's get tea sometime. We're okay."


	8. Chapter 8: Tears

Saitama woke to a small creak in the room. He usually slept through these things, but he felt that he had a good gut feeling for these types of things. This time, it was the same creak that accompanied a Subterranean attack. He looked down and saw Tatsumaki sleeping beneath him still, and calmed down. She never showed up in those dreams, so he felt safe to assume that he went through the night without having another fight Dream. But then he heard another creak.

Then another.

Then again, but louder.

The crunching and smashing of wood was distant, with the sound of shattering glass and crushing of stone and concrete. Tatsumaki began to stir. He looked down at her. She opened her eyes as slits, still drowsy and adorable. She looks up and sees his face, and it immediately wakes her up.

He looked...

Terrified.

"Saitama... are you alright?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You're not supposed to be here." He said, voice almost cracking. "Not for this."

She would've been angry, if not for the look in his eyes. She had never seen it before.

She opened her mouth to speak, but that was when a giant brownish hand shot through her wall and grabbed Saitama's head.

He, in a fluid and fast motion, punched the hand away and out the wall. He grabbed her, shielded her in his arms, and he was punched straight out the building.

He dropped the 67 stories down from the penthouse to the ground, holding her the whole way, landing on his feet.

She felt something drip on her face. She opened her eyes to see a cut on Saitama's right temple.

"You can't be here." He said again. "Not for this."

She leaped out of his grasp and floated, surveying the area. Most buildings were aflame, crushed, or severely damaged. The ground around them cracked and split, revealing grotesquely huge brown monsters with odd shaped heads and piercing red eyes.

"We are Subterraneans, here to claim the Ear-"

"Stay away." Saitama said, almost shaking in anger and fear. She finally saw the subterraneans he told her about, but he seemed so scared than he used to be about it all. This was different. She knew that.

"What was that, Surface Dweller?"

"Stay away from her. If so much as a finger grazes her, you all die." He shouted at them, a predatory tone lacing every word, spitting the words at the creatures like poison.

Saitama knee he could handle the creatures on his own, but even if it was fake and all a dream... he couldn't handle watching her die.

Especially if it turned out to be real.

The battle began as it usually started, the creatures babbling about taking the surface, and Saitama punching one into oblivion.

They all converged at once, punching and slapping and clawing at Saitama.

That's when she saw it. She was crushing creatures and launching the subterraneans, defending herself, when she saw it. The thing that Saitama desired most.

A real fight.

She could see it on his eyes. The fear, the anger, the tension... he never looked so alive before. This took her eyes off the battle long enough for a fist to catch her dead in the chest. He saw her fall straight down, and land on her back. Blood trickled from her mouth, and she wasn't breathing.

He heaved breaths from his mouth, feeling the whole world collapse as he fell.

"TATSUMAKI!"

Tatsumaki stirred the sugar in her coffee cup. Her weekends were usually late mornings and she could get herself up, she still greatly enjoyed the steaming cup of brew. She preferred it with a bit of milk but with plenty of sugar. Not so much it would make it bitterly sweet, but enough to get rid of all bitter remnants.

"NO!" She heard from her bedroom. Her man was definitely up, but that shout sounded... panicked and grief-stricken. She walked over to the open door, and saw him standing over the bed, staring at her empty spot on the bed.

"No... no no no no no.." He said, shaking his head as his voice began to break.

"Saitama?" She asked. Concern laced her voice. She was worried about him.

He whipped around to see her. She stopped dead. His eyes were wide and terrified, fearful and saddened beyond belief. She never saw anything remote to that and had a hard time processing it before he snatched her into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and did something she wouldn't forget for a long time.

Saitama cried.

Fubuki had done some crazy things. She really thought she had. But having sex with a cyborg was definitely up there.

She didn't remember any build up. They just went to her apartment after she kissed Genos among the trees. They talked at length about things and then she remembered a lot of kissing and then the acts of passion that were still imprinted on her body.

She didn't think that the cyborg would still have any sexual organs, but this doctor kuseno must have left them intact.

She grinned. Lucky for her.

She, unlike her sister, preferred tea in the mornings. She sat on her couch, sipping her cup, reminiscing on last nights events. She almost made herself blush again.

Genos woke up around then and joined her, yawning.

"Crazy night." She said, not even bothering to look away from her cup.

"Yeah, heh, definitely. May I have a kiss? I seem to be enjoying this phenomenon. I can only hope it's better than yesterday afternoon outside, cause I was hopeless. I -" Genos said, but was cut off by Fubuki's lips on his.

"Genos, just shut up. You're great with those lips now anyways. You don't need to ask. Just put them on mine at any time." She said, smiling at him. He leaned in for another one, holding it until Fubuki heard her phone ding.

"Hold on, don't worry, this little makeout session is far from honey." She said with a wink. She looked at her phone. It was a text from her sister.

"I'm so glad to hear we're all good now! I'm really sorry about all that. I would love to see you this afternoon. Saitama needs some alone time anyways today." Tatsumaki said in the text. She grinned.

"Tatsumaki? Apologizing? Look at that Genos! I've made history!" She joked with him. He smiled back, but then looked serious again.

"I wonder what's going on with Sensei... nothing ever bothers him, much less he needs alone time. Something must have happened... a fight, perhaps?" He said to himself.

"I'll ask her when I see her today." She replied, sending a quick text to her sister, letting Tatsumaki know to come by her place by 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Ok. I should clear by then, you'll have some explaining to do, and I don't wanna go for repairs so soon." He said. She giggled a little, informing him that he wasn't to leave until she was done with him. She pulled him back down and they began kissing again.

"YOU WHAT!?" Tatsumaki asked, almost spitting her tea. Not only did she have the news that she kissed Genos, but that Fubuki had slept with him as well. A lot to process for the eldest ESP sister.

"Yeah... I had a wild time." She laughed. Tatsumaki scowled, but then laughed with her.

"Yeah, I had a pretty wild sex adventure too last night." Tatsumaki laughed. They shared a good laugh about their escapades. It felt good to laugh again.

"But I'm worried about him. You should've seen him this morning." Tatsumaki said, concern melting into her voice again. "It was like a deer caught in headlights Fubuki. It was like he was about to die, while watching his puppy die. It was the most scared and sad I've ever seen him. It was some dream he refused to talk about.

"He said that's why he needed to be alone awhile. I have never seen him like this, and I'm worried. He never cares about much and nothing scares him. This was almost scary for me too." She said to Fubuki, who was now curious as well. Tatsumaki quickly added "he even cried. Not lightly, but loud, red eyes, stuffy nosed sobbing."

Now Fubuki had gone from curious, to riveted.

"Really?! That's crazy! I mean... he's... you know!" Fubuki replied "really wish I could help you sis, but that's beyond even me."

Tatsumaki nodded in agreement, sipping her tea. She just wondered if he trusted her enough to tell her about it tonight. He trusted her enough for that...

Didn't he?

"I watched her die Genos. That wasn't fear. That wasn't grief. That was something else. Something that shouldn't exist." Saitama said to Genos, plucking a sushi from his box and placing it in his mouth. Saitama had since calmed down and was blank faced, but his recollection of the story had been loaded. Genos told him about Fubuki, and Saitama gave him his laid back congratulations, not really giving a damn about his students sex life.

Genos thought for a moment.

"You really love her, Sensei. I kinda wish I had that with Fubuki-chan. I guess it could be a curse though, seeing how it can make you feel." He replied to Saitama.

The bald hero slowly looked at his friend.

"Genos." He said "did you say 'Fubuki-chan'?" He asked.

"Shut up. You heard nothing Sensei." Genos replied, quickly turning back to his meal.

We're finally back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you soon!


End file.
